


Losing Your Arms

by Jemppu



Series: Honey Mushroom [38]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Culmets - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Tumblr, honey mushroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemppu/pseuds/Jemppu
Summary: Part of"Honey Mushroom"series of illustrated Culmets momentslisted here on tumblr.Snippet of a rude awakening.With an illustration.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Honey Mushroom [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080993
Kudos: 8





	Losing Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> The series gets released quite out of order, as inspiration dictates, so I urge you to check out the [series list on tumblr](https://tinyurl.com/honeyshroom) for a better picture of the whole.

## 

## Losing Your Arms 

Hugh wakes up to it again. To Paul’s arm wrapping around him. Dang, it used to be one of the best feelings in the mornings to wake in the safety of his Honey Mushroom’s manly arms. Now, there’s often this unforeseen complication. And Hugh has in part himself to blame for it too.

  
“Mushroom”, Hugh tries to carefully arouse the sleeping man’s attention by shaking him a little. He gets no response.  
  
“Honey, can you move your arm a bit”, Hugh tries a little louder and attempts to wiggle himself from the man’s grip, but Paul just mumbles something in his sleep and won’t move. The arm wants to hold on to Hugh. Dammit. He loves it, but just not like this.  
  
“Paul!” Hugh makes no attempt to discretion anymore, “will you let go of me!”  
  
“What!?” Paul wakes up shouting irately at the abrupt wake-up call.  
  
“Your damn augmentation is boring into my hip again”, Hugh lets the understandably agitated response get to him and snaps back in equal tone, which is far more harsh than necessary.  
  
“Well, who the fuck’s fault is it, it’s there!?” Paul huffs back, fiercely as only provoked Paul would - even when half asleep, like he is right now.  
  
“I know, I know. And you’re very welcome, by the way”, Hugh sneers, “just move it”.  
  
“Fine!” Paul scoffs and yanks his arm to his own side of the bed, turning his back to Hugh as he does so. Hugh turns back to face his side as well.  
  
The doctor then immediately feels regret for having gotten so agitated. He’s upset for the situation - lamenting over losing those comfy arms for the good of this ship -, not mad at the man.  
  
How difficult for the man himself it must be to adjust? And Paul hasn’t once complained. Oddly so.  
  
Hugh had just let his own less than satisfactory wake-up ruin Mushroom’s morning as well, hadn’t he?  
  
“I’m sorry, Paul”, Hugh turns to look at the man over his shoulder, "I didn’t mean to yell. I’m not upset with you".  
  
“I know”, Paul’s sleepy voice sounds faintly somewhere behind the man’s back. He’s not turning back around.  
  
Hugh worries his outburst might scare Paul to thinking twice before embracing him again. And he loves his cuddly Paul.  
  
“Of course you’re still welcome to snuggle”, Hugh assures Paul, letting the regret sound in his voice.  
  
But the man doesn’t hear him, he’s fast asleep again. And Hugh’s bed feels that much emptier without the safety of his man’s arms around him.  
  
Damn this ship and all the things it keeps throwing in the way of their domestic happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the work posted along with the illustration on [**tumblr**](https://jmalkki.tumblr.com/post/174209126829/losing-your-arms-hugh-wakes-up-to-it-again-to).
> 
> _Likes, shares, comments and what have you, all appreciated on:_  
>  _[ **tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/Jemppu) | [**instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/jeminamalkki/) | [**DeviantArt**](https://www.deviantart.com/jemppu)_


End file.
